Onii-sama, Nee-sama, dan Shingen-kun!
by Shinigami-sama13
Summary: Haruskah aku pulang? Jika harus, apakah aku harus kembali ke rumah? Rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan berharga antara aku, onni-sama dan nee-sama? Kurasa aku belum siap menghadapi semuanya.


_**Onii-sama, Nee-sama, Shingen-kun!**_

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin &amp; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story © Baka Tobi-chan**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Tsutsumu Shingen x Karasuma Rika**

**Warning: gaje, aneh, alur lebih cepet dari Minato Namikaze dan BoboiBoy Halilintar(?)**

**Jika tidak kuat, segera lambaikan tangan ke kamera(?)**

Yoroshiku, minna-san! Aku author newbie tomboi nan gesrek! **#plakk** Ini adalah fic pertamaku di FFN, jadi maklumin ajalah klo gaje dikit -"

**Kirio dan Kirika mati dalam perang dewa, meninggalkan Rika dalam kesendirian dan perasaan bersalah yang amat besar. Dan pada saat ia terpuruk, saat itu juga ia menemukan cinta sejatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menyuarakan kegembiraan. Wajahnya menyuarakan kepedihan. Suatu kepedihan yang amat dalam. Sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ia kini berlari tanpa arah di tengah hujan. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, ia berhenti di trotoar, membiarkan diri diterpa hujan yang semakin lebat di malam hari.

"Onii-san…Nee-sama…" suar lirih itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia kini sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya. Kedua kakaknya -Kirio dan Kirika- sudah mati dalam perang dewa terbesar sepanjang sejarah.

"Kenapa kalian harus pergi? Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa kesepiannya aku?" gadis bernama Rika Karasuma itu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ia bendung sedari tadi.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya menyelamatkan aku. Harusnya aku yang mati saat itu!" rutuknya pada dirinya. Dirinya merasa tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah yang amat besar.

"Karasuma-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Secara spontan Rika langsung memeluk pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. "Shingen-kun! Tolong bantu aku..lepaskan semua penderitaanku!"

Pemuda itu pun kaget. "Ka..karasuma-san? A..apa maksudmu?"

"Bunuh aku! Sekarang juga!"katanya sembari terisak.

"Membunuhmu? Untuk apa aku membunuhmu?"

Rika pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jika mereka mati, maka aku juga harus mati." Pemuda yang dipanggil Shingen itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu? Kau itu temanku. Dan seorang teman tidak akan pernah mempunyai niat untuk melukai ataupun membunuh temannya sendiri."

"Tapi, aku.." tetes demi tetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata Rika.

Shingen pun menghapus air mata yang keluar dari iris _soft purple _milik Rika secara lembut. "Dengar, aku akan selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi. Mengerti?"

"Arigatou." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Shingen-kun? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan. Kau mau tanya apa?"

Rika pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Belum pernah ada yang sebaik ini padaku selain nii-san, nee-chan, dan dirimu."

"Etto…sebenarnya.." pemuda bermarga Tsutsumu itu langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"Sebenarnya?"

"Aku…menyukaimu. Tidak! Bukan! Aishiteru.." wajahnya makin memerah. Jika dibayangkan, mungkin semerah tomat.

Rika tersentak. Kini, wajah manisnya menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Shi..shingen-kun..?"

GREP! Shingen memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Kau sungguh berarti dalam hidupku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu."

Wajahnya pun makin merona"Shingen-kun.. Aishiteru mo."

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji padamu, tidak akan pernah pergi dari hidupmu. Selamanya."

Shingen pun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Rika. "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu selamanya, mengerti?"

Rika hanya mengangguk kecil.

'_Nii-san…nee-chan…kalian tidak usah khawatir lagi. Shingen-kun akan menjagaku mulai hari ini. Berbahagialah disana._' batinnya sembari menatap langit.

Pemuda bermarga Tsutsumu itu lantas menarik tangan Rika dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh. "Ayo! Kau mau terus disini?"

Gadis bersurai _black brunette _itu hanya diam dan mengikuti dia. Pada akhirnya, mereka menemukan sebuah halte dan berteduh disana.

"Hujannya deras sekali.." gumam Shingen sambil menatap hujan yang kelihatannya makin deras.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang, Shingen-kun? Kenapa kau malah menemaniku disini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemani kekasihku disini?" sahutnya sembari menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Rika pun _blushing _sejenak. Suasana canggung mulai meliputi mereka berdua. Yang bersuara hanyalah hujan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

**RIKA POV**

Suasana disini menjadi canggung. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin memulai pembicaraan duluan. Akupun sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Haruskah aku pulang? Jika harus, apakah aku harus kembali ke rumah? Rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan berharga antara aku, onni-sama dan nee-sama? Kurasa aku belum siap menghadapi semuanya.

"Rika! Rika!" sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Ketika aku tersadar, hujan sudah reda. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dan sebuah pelangi muncul.

"Kau lihat, Rika? Selalu ada pelangi sehabis hujan. Dan jika kau butuh matahari untuk menciptakan kegembiraan, dan hujan untuk menciptakan kesedihan, maka kau butuh keduanya untuk menciptakan pelangi."

Aku tersenyum. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang begitu memperhatikanku. Dan kini aku juga tersadar, bahwa ialah yang dimaksud dengan "cinta sejatiku." Secara tiba-tiba, dia meraih daguku dan menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mataku pun terbelalak lebar. Wajahku memerah. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun melepas ciumannya padaku.

"Tetaplah tersenyum, oke? Jangan pernah menumpahkan air hujan lagi di hadapanku." Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku harus pergi. Konbanwa!" katanya seraya berlari menjauh. Aku menatap kepergiannya sambil menyentuh bibirku. '_Mungkin dia benar. Aku butuh matahari dan hujan untuk menciptakan pelangi._' batinku. Aku pun segera berlari pulang. Kini, aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Shingen-kun akan selalu bersamaku. Sekarang dan selamanya!

**[THE END]**


End file.
